User talk:Bramble
Tawnypelt Hi Bramble! I'm not a member of this wiki, but I use it a lot and admire your work on the PCA. I was wondering if Tawnypelt should have a alternate image for kit and apprentice because she was described as "a pale ginger she-cat like her mother, Goldenflower." Whitestorm told me to give ideas or talk to the PCA manager. Thank you, Bramble! Spottedshadow 11:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Layout Hey Bramble! :) Hope everything is okay with you, I had a few questions to ask you about the new layout. First of all, I don't like it. :\ Is this how they are permanently going to keep out? Also, is there a way just to get to your followed pages activity, instead of just an activity feed? Like, on the old layout, you could chose whether to look at all recent changes or just the changes of your followed pages? Okay, so I am not on my computer now, but a library one, on my computer it will not let me edit anything, any time I try to edit, it comes up with a blank screen. :\ Does the new layout require a different browser or something because it has always worked on my computer before. And finally, I can no longer get on IRC because it tells me that I need to download Java, but I already do have Java. I don't know if these problems are just my computer or the new layout. Anyways, thanks for your time and hopefully you will be able to help me. :) 21:44, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh my goodness. Completely ignore me. That was a fail on my part. XD 23:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bramble! I'm a new user to this wiki. I just found out that the wiki and the answers wiki have a new layout. I do not like it very much. I don't mind the wiki's new layout much, but on the warriors answers wikia I can't find anything. I'm love editing that site, and now I can't anymore. I can't even login there. Even if I click on a question, it won't let me edit it. Do you know if it's possible if I can switch it back to the old layout on my computer? I would really appreciate it! :) -Blizzardpelt (sorry I don't know how to do signatures) Never mind! It's back to normal now!!! Yayyyyy!!!! XD -Blizzardpelt Hey, I don't know how to join, well sort-of. I tried going on the talk page for charart. no one replied. So I was wondering if you would tell me how? May starclan walk your path...Moonstream98 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) New article? Hi, Bramble! I was wondering if there could be a charart time contest, where everyone has to make a cat, and try to do it as fast as they can. Whoever has the least time wins! It was just a fun thing I wanted to suggest, so I wanted to ask you if I can be the main person in charge if we create it. Please let me know on my talk page. You can also discuss it with Sandy. I hope you like my idea! May StarClan light your path... Spottedlions 02:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Ok, Bramble. I'm sorry. Thanks for letting me know! And I have a question. I've gotten in trouble for not contributing, but I don't know what to change! Everything seems to be fine. Can you please give me some suggestions on articles that need changing? Tanks! Spottedlions 03:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Siggie Help Please! There's something wrong with my siggie, it just shows up as coding an a link to my user page. Can you help? Thanks in advance! [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 22:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Squirrelflight Hey Bramble! I hope everything is well with you. :) I came to ask you if you could protect Squirrelflight from unregistered contributors editing it. In the past few weeks, myself and a few other editors keep having to revert edits on her page. I think it would be a good idea. 18:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) WARRIORS WIKIA PROJECT CHARACTER ART!!!!! HEY BRAMBLE WHAT THE HECK I WAS AN APPRENTICE FOR THE CHARACTER ART AND NOW I AM NOT AND I WANT TO BE SO PUT ME BACK ON please Cinderpelt123 19:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggy It's not working [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']]User Talk:Dappleclaw[[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw'